More than a word
by Luco
Summary: Camus discovers that 'home' is more than a word.


Sasuke and Futch watched as Camus once again just drifted around the castle. It was getting on both the boys nerves and they decided that something had to be done, but what? They were, after all, just kids and couldn't exactly go up to him and hit him across the head telling him to grow up, although they were sorely tempted to do so.  
  
"It's been how long since he's been here?" the ninja asked Futch.  
  
"The same length of time as me." Responded the Dragon Knight. They both sighed. It wasn't that they were concerned about the Red Knight; it was just that he was growing annoying when he wandered into what they considered their own areas of this castle.  
  
They decided he needed a wake up call and so together they sat down and started plotting, not realizing that the young Lord of the Castle had over heard them and had plans of his own to save the unfortunate Knight.  
  
***  
  
The castle was quiet this time of night even with it's many strange inhabitants, but the silence did nothing to relax the Red Knight staring out of one of the many windows. He had been here every night since they had arrived after leaving their home in Matilda.  
  
He would never admit it to anyone, but he was homesick. The other nights had settled into a routine, adapting to the battle by following their new leader and Miklotov, as always, was comforted by his sense of duty.  
  
But Camus? He couldn't seem to find his place here, couldn't seem to fit in. Sure he was polite and did his duty, smiling nicely at all who met him. But he couldn't keep it up forever. He had always needed to be able to follow his heart, to have his space and he thought that was what he would have been able to do by following Mik.  
  
Not that he hadn't made the right decision back there in front of Gourdo, but it just felt like something was lacking now. He sighed and turned, pressing his back to the cold stonewalls and sinking down to the floor, his eyes closed. He stayed that way for a long time until he noticed the sound of soft breathing coming from someone other than himself.  
  
Opening his eyes he looked up and saw his young Lord standing in front of him, arms behind his back and a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"You're here again, Sir Camus." The Knight stood up and tried to bow but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "You don't have to bow to me." The two just stood there, looking at each other for a long time before Camus finally asked why he was here. The boy looked out the window that Camus had not long ago and smiled.  
  
"You look the same way I did when I first got here, when I first had to take on this duty and well, I don't want anyone to look like that." He looked back at Camus. "Someone isn't going to show you where you place is in life, you have to be willing to meet them halfway, be willing to do part of the work, so that when you get there, you'll know that you really do belong." He smiled softly and then wandered off, his errand unto to anyone but himself.  
  
Camus stared after him, head cocked to the side. He looked once more out the window and then returned to his rooms, lying down to sleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning found him in the same mood he had always been, but something was different, something he couldn't name. Instead of just wandering aimlessly, awaiting new orders he started exploring his new home, learning it, and whom it was home to.  
  
"Look! It's one of the Knights!"  
  
"Yeah it is, but it's not just any Knight it's one of the Captains!" Camus turned when he heard the small voices talking and saw two young boys in the hall behind him, whispering to each other about him. They seemed to realize they had been caught and flushed in embarrassment.  
  
"W-we're sorry Sir, we didn't mean to bug you." Camus smiled and shook his head.  
  
"You didn't bug me at all, but maybe you could help me out." Their faces lit up at this and his smile grew as they swore to help him with anything. "I need someone to help show me around, I guess to give me a tour."  
  
"Oh! Is it because you've been so busy with battle?" Camus just nodded, not telling them at the moment that it was his own fault that he didn't know the place he now lived in. they smiled and each grabbed a gloved hand and started leading him down the hall and outside. "We have to start at the beginning!" They told him and so he was taken to the front gates and showed every inch of the castle and the grounds around it.  
  
The tour took up the whole day and by the end of it, both boys were tired and Camus knew where everything was. He felt a bit better now that he knew the layout, but something was still missing and as he bid both boys a goodnight he headed back to the barracks, thinking of what he could do next.  
  
Mik looked at him strange as he walked into their shared room but said nothing and just watched as Camus fell asleep, a small smile on his face.  
  
***  
  
The next day Camus used his new knowledge and went off on his own tour, but this time he stopped and talked to everyone. Out in the ranch he watched Yuzu ride a sheep around the little enclosure and was surprised when she tackled him down with a hug!  
  
"It's so good to see you outside! Yuzu is happy that someone came to visit!" Camus looked down at the little girl hugging on to his waist.  
  
"Wait, don't people often come out here?" The girl hung her head, shaking it no.  
  
"Sometimes the kids come, but they want to play with the animals not me. The only person that ever really visits me is the young Lord and Yuzu never bugs him because he seems to busy all the time." The Knight's heart went out to the little child and he reached down to return her hug.  
  
"Would you like it if I spent some time with you?" She looked up eyes shining and Camus could tell she had been trying to fight back tears.  
  
"Would you?" She blushed and backed away. "Yuzu means if you have time that is." Camus smiled.  
  
"I would make the time for such a charming young lady as yourself." Yuzu laughed and led him into the enclosure and introduced him to all the animals there and then showing him how to take care of each one. Around noon they paused for lunch and Camus went to get changed into some lighter clothes before joining her in the ranch again. Tony came over a little later in the evening, bearing some new vegetables and they all munched away together, exchanging stories about their own backgrounds.  
  
The sun was setting when Tony left, leaving Yuzu and Camus to sit on the cliff and watch it set across the lake. Yuzu smiled as Camus walked her home.  
  
"It feels like Yuzu has a family again, thank you Camus." Camus smiled and kissed her hand as was proper for a knight before heading to his own room. The little girl did feel like a younger sister to him and he smiled.  
  
Changing he fell asleep, already planning what to do tomorrow. He didn't notice that Mik again was smiling as he watched the Red knight crawl into bed and fast asleep.  
  
***  
  
Futch looked over the side of the castle wall with surprise as he watched Camus smile happily with Yuzu. This would ruin all their plans for fun. He pouted and went to look for Sasuke to see what else could be done to salvage their fun, but was distracted when Bright pounced him from behind sending him sprawling across the floor.  
  
Once he was back on his feet he turned back to his little dragon and gave chase, the little white creature happy that Futch was finally playing with him instead of with that Ninja kid and that he had gotten a nice treat from a nice boy who helped him find his Knight.  
  
The little dragon had to remember to thank the boy in red later for being so nice.  
  
***  
  
When the sun rose, it found Camus already up and walking around, which surprised many people, who were use to the Knight being distant and polite at best. But today Camus had a mission of his very own. He headed towards the castle's Inn, hoping it wasn't too early for Hilda to be up.  
  
As he had hoped she was up, and just fixing some sheets on the bed while talking to her husband Alex. He paused a moment to take in the charming scene of them, with Pete sleeping in hi9s father's arms. It brought a smile to anyone's face when they saw the three of them together.  
  
How couldn't it?  
  
He tapped lightly on the doorframe to catch their attention. They turned and looked over at him, greeting him happily.  
  
"Sir Knight! What a pleasure to see you again!" He bowed to both of them.  
  
"As it is to see all of you, but I'm afraid I'm here on business." Alex frowned slightly.  
  
"Is there going to be another battle?"  
  
"No. This doesn't have to do with the war, well not directly anyways." Hilda placed her folded sheet down and motioned them all in the sitting room and directed them all to get comfy, before she spoke.  
  
"Well if doesn't have to do with the war then what does it have to do with?" Camus paused, trying to think of a way to form his question.  
  
"You're a mother and a wonderful one form what I've seen." Hilda smiled at this. "And, well, do you know the little girl in charge of the ranch, Yuzu?" Hilda shook her head. "No, we've never met really, I've only heard of her." Camus didn't know how to really ask Hilda so instead he stood up and offered her a hand.  
  
"Could you come with me to meet her?" She looked surprised, but Alex promised to watch the Inn while she was gone and so she accepted. They walked together towards the back of the castle in a comfortable silence. Camus hopped he was doing the right thing.  
  
When they reached the garden and ranch he stopped her and told her to watch from a corner as Yuzu came out and started taking care of the animals all alone.  
  
"She's so young." He heard Hilda whisper and turned to her.  
  
"She's also alone here." The Young mother turned to the Knight and smiled.  
  
"I see now what you're doing and I have to tell you I approve." She walked away from Camus and over to Yuzu, calling softly to the girl who looked so shocked at getting another visitor. Camus didn't hear what was being said but by the looks on both of their faces everything would work out fine. Yuzu now had a real family looking after her and that made him glad.  
  
As he turned back towards the castle he saw his Lord watching him, smiling. He smiled back and walked with the young boy back through the halls. Neither needed to talk to say what they thought.  
  
In this castle you didn't need to find your own place, instead you shared it with those around you. True, they were all individual people, but they all shared their lives with each other and that was how they fit in.  
  
He had been trying so hard to find a place for himself, that he hadn't realized that it was already there, waiting for him to share it with others so they would see it too. It wasn't enough to live in a place and call it home; you had to give something back to it before it could give anything to you.  
  
Than it would stop being just a word you said and an actual home.  
  
***  
  
Sasuke watched as his temporary Lord approached him. He seemed to be smiling as he came closer to the Ninja.  
  
"Yes?" It was the politest way he spoke to anyone and the boy knew this, but he said nothing to Sasuke at first and then smiled some more  
  
"Camus is all better and I'm sure he'll be thrilled to know that you and Futch were so concerned for him." Sasuke flinched blushed slightly and looked away. It seems the two of them had been caught.  
  
Now what was he going to do with all of the stuff they had ordered? He sighed in disappointment before he remembered a certain mage that always got on his nerves.  
  
He smiled.  
  
It was good to have a home. 


End file.
